Fifty Shades Wronged
by annasays15
Summary: What would have happened if Hyde had gotten to Ana before anyone knew just how evil he was?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it. If you want to see more of the story please write a review and let me know. I have more ideas up my sleeve and I know where I want to take this. Also please let me know if you see any improvements to be made so that I can get better at this as the story progresses.**

**Thanks!**

**Anna**

"Ana. Why are you such a fucking tease? You know you want it." Hyde says with a sneer.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea but I'm completely happy with Christian. I was not trying to tease you." I state.

"Well then I suppose I'll have to make you. Can you explain these?" Hyde gloats as he holds up the emails from her to Christian. "You know the funny thing is about these Ana is that I could only find YOUR emails. His were nowhere to be found. So what is going on?"

"I don't know Jack, It's your email program…" I calmly reply trying to keep the attention off of the fact that I do know what is going on.

"Well Anastasia if you would like to keep this quiet and you would like to keep your job then you will do what I ask of you and keep it from lover boy." Hyde spits as he slowly backs her towards the wall.

I start to panic as the wall is approaching. _I need to keep him talking._ I tell myself.

"What is it that you think I've done to lead you on Jack? I don't see it." I state calmly

"You know exactly what you've done. The way you flaunt yourself in front of me and the way you make me think you're single when you're not. I could ruin you. Did you know I had that much power? I can make sure that you never get hired at another publishing company in Seattle if you don't comply. Now stop with the chitchat and let's get down to making sure you keep your job." He says as he presses me against the wall.

I let out a scream and he clamps his hand over my mouth shaking his head and laughing. "Don't be a naughty girl. I wouldn't want this to be an unpleasant experience." He gloats.

He roughly tears my blouse down the front and yanks my hands up over my head. Then he proceeds to break the zipper on my skirt as I scream louder. With that scream he forces me to the ground and sits astride me. "You're not being a good girl. So it's time to force you to be." He says with a grunt as he rips my blouse making a long strand of fabric. He shoves part of the shirt into my mouth and secures it in place with the longer strand effectively gaging me.

I begin to whimper and sob as he tears my underwear. "I've been waiting patiently for this." He grins as he unzips his trousers. His erection bulges through his boxers and I try to scream again just willing someone to help me. He quickly pulls his underwear down enough that I can see his erection full on just before he plunges into me. I shriek and cry as he holds me down.

_Christian… Where are you? _I wonder as Hyde finds his release.

Then Christian barges into the room. "What the fuck!" He shouts as he tackles Hyde off of me. I vaguely realize that Christian is beating the shit out of him as I rip the gag from mouth and curl into a ball. I lay there for I don't know how long until I hear more voices enter the room and I feel a soft cloth get laid over my naked body. Then I feel him beside me brushing the hair out of my face.

"It's ok baby. I'm here now. I'm here." He whispers. _Oh Fifty. What is going to happen…_ He gently picks me up and removes me from the room. Time seems to pass quickly and I loose track of where I've been.

Next I know I'm in an ambulance being told that I'm on my way to the hospital to be checked out. "I'm sorry." I manage to get out before slipping into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. All I can say is thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure how this was going to be accepted from everyone and everything I heard was really encouraging. The idea came from my sheer curiosity as to what Christian would have done and if everything with Jack would have still gone down as it did. So thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them coming! **

**Anna xx**

Christians POV

"Ana it's not your fault." I murmur as she apologizes. Then I notice her eyes closing and I begin to shout. "Ana… Do NOT close your eyes. Ana please…" I beg

Her eyes have already slipped shut and the EMT personnel have already shoved me out of the way making me more furious. My rage is already at its peak and at risk of bubbling over the edge.

_Why? _I continually ask myself. _Why her? Why now? Why couldn't I have been there sooner? Why my Ana?_

I forcibly make my way between the EMTs to regain contact with Ana. My thoughts are so much clearer when I'm touching her. I came so close to killing him. So close. I begin to rethink all that had occurred to get me to this point right now, in an ambulance with Ana.

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself. "She should have been out ten minutes ago."

"Sir, she does sometimes run fifteen or twenty minutes late because she needs to pack up her things or make sure that she has work for the night." Taylor said calmly

Though what Taylor was saying made sense I gave her a call anyway and got no response. I waited another five minutes before I hopped out of the car. Taylor looked up baffled but he followed me.

"At the very least I will be a pleasant surprise to her." I said and Taylor nodded smiling.

When we entered the building I immediately noticed that something wasn't right. It was quiet, empty and dark with the exception of a few lights scattered through out. That's when I heard some serious activity downstairs. I look to Taylor and we both began to run. I heard cries and muffled screams as I shoved through the door. It took me but a second to realize what was going on and that Ana was at the center of it.

I noticed her tear stained face and ripped up blouse. Her eyes were glazed over and her face was red and blotchy from the sobbing. It didn't take me long to throw myself at Hyde effectively removing him from her. I remember pinning him down and beginning to punch. It had felt wonderful to release my rage on him. The blood had began to rise to my knuckles and they slowly began to bleed on Hyde as I continued to release my rage. That was until Taylor tapped me, snapping out of my dream like state and back to reality. He had guided me over to Ana's curled up body where I had pulled her to my chest and began to sob.

_This is my fault. If I had just acted on my instincts I would have been here sooner. If I had forced Ana to quit this wouldn't have happened. If I had just taken him out when I knew he was a threat… _

All the what ifs ran through my mind showing me how I could have effectively prevented this from happening. The son of a bitch would pay for this. That much I knew. But Taylor had been trying to tell me something by bringing me over to Ana. That Hyde would be dealt with, but Ana needed me. I had called for a blanket to cover her partially naked body and when the Ambulance had arrived I had gently made my way upstairs with her so that she could get the care she needed. It had taken every ounce of will power I had not to kill Hyde. But I'd done it and now the little fucker would pay in court.

I ease myself out of my own thoughts and bring myself back to the present. The ambulance was pulling into the hospital parking lot and I was going to stay with Ana as long as I possibly could.

(Ana's POV)

I feel myself being tugged and pulled in different directions and I am vaguely aware that there are other people near by. I hear talking but I can't decipher the words until I hear one "Shock". Why would be people be talking about shock? I drift out again.

This time I'm actually awake but all I see is white and a really bright overhead light that is nearly blinding. I try to sit up but find that I am feeling weak. That's when I notice Christian sitting to my right, asleep in the chair next to my bed.

"Christian?" I call weakly.

His eyes quickly flutter open and he looks at me sweetly. "Hi baby." He says making his way over to me. "How are you feeling?" he asks gently brushing the hair out of my face.

"Alright." I admit "Sore… Christian what happened?" I ask quietly

He doesn't answer but his eyes well up with tears and he begins to cry. "I'm so sorry baby. It's all my fault." He manages.

"What's your fault?" I push.

"Hyde, he got you." He manages to strangle out of his throat.

"He got me?" I question not sure exactly what he means.

"He touched you Ana. He touched you and I wasn't there to stop it." He cries as he gently strokes my cheek.

"You mean he… he… raped me?" I say so quietly I'm not even sure he heard it. But I know he did after he gently nods his head.

I instantly begin to cry not knowing how to respond. It's as if my emotions are all blurring into one and I can't tell up from down. The only thing that my mind could seem to make sense of was that Jack Hyde had raped me and that I didn't want to think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. I've really been enjoying getting some feedback. I know a few of you asked me to specify when I changed POV so sorry for the confusion. I went back and added that little note and I'll try to remember to do that. I also had a request for longer chapters and I will try to do that as well. It is still my first fanfiction ever so bare with me as I go through the learning curve to this. **

**I'd love to hear what you all think is going to happen next so please leave a review and let me know your guesses. **

**Also I would like to give you all the heads up that I won't continue to post this many updates a day. I'm simply trying to get the story rolling and gather a following before I cut down my number of updates. I just want everyone to be hooked before I limit myself to one a day for this story.**

**One last note. Please remember that this is my version so some people may come early and I may not completely follow the timeline of the book. So I may have Ana still living in her apartment when she was supposed to be living with Christian already. I'm just trying to go with my gut. **

**Thanks,**

**Anna xx**

Christian shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I fell into the pillows my hand not quite touching his.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He murmurs to me. His face shows his distress and I can see how torn up he is about this.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask him "Did they do anything to me here?" I wonder aloud not wanting anyone to touch me anywhere without my consent.

"They did an exam and a rape kit. But they can't press any charges until you give them the go ahead to start an investigation." He quietly responds.

"Wait… you let them touch me?" I ask in shock feeling even more violated than I already did. "Why would you give them permission to do that Christian?" I nearly shout.

"The evidence from things like this goes quickly. We can't just let Hyde get away with this. The police will need that information for you to press charges." He says defensively.

"Did you ever think that maybe I just want to deal with this and not press charges? That maybe I don't want to think about it? Did it cross your mind that I would have to see him and tell everyone what he did to me in order to do that Christian?" I ask angrily.

"Well… I…" He responds not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to do that Christian. I want to move on with my life and try to forget it ever happened. Pressing charges will only cause me more grief." I whisper.

"Ana, you can't do that! You need to do something! You're just going to let him get away with this and keep hurting women?" He shouts standing up off the bed glaring down at her. "No. I won't let you do that. I'm going to get the detective to have him question you and begin the investigation." I watch Christian walk out of the room and I curl up on my side holding my blankets close to me.

_Why can't he just let me decide for myself? I'm not going to just do what he says. This is my decision. It's my body that was violated not his. He has absolutely no control over how I handle this situation. He's just going to need to accept my decision and live with it. _

I close my eyes and try to think of happy things. Then I hear the door open and two sets of feet walk into the room. I slowly open my eyes and look at Christian staring down at me.

"Ana, this is Detective Yardley. He's here to lead the investigation on your case." He says seriously.

"Christian, I already told you. I don't want to do that. I just want to go home and try to move on. I'm sorry Detective, if I change my mind about this you'll be the first to know. However, right now, it's just not the course of action I would like to take." I say as steadily as I can.

"Alright Miss Steele. Here's my card incase you change your mind. I can't force you to press charges but I have yet to find a rape victim who has regretted it. The only rape victims I've found with regret are the ones who haven't pressed charges. I'll leave you two alone." He says noticing the fury in Christian's eyes as he leaves the room.

"What do you mean you're not pressing charges?" he shouts "Anastasia Steele you are pressing charges and that is the end of it!"

"No Christian. I'm not. At least not right now. You are just going to have to accept that. Until you can I would like you to leave." I say with the little strength I have.

"You… you want me to leave?" he asks looking hurt.

"I want you to accept the way that I want to deal with this Christian. I need to deal with it in my own way without you telling me how I should handle it. Not everyone has the same opinions as you. I can't face him Christian. I just can't." I sob.

"Ana, just hear me out…" He says looking desperate.

"Out Christian. Until you're here to just be supportive of me and what I decide please get out." I say quietly. I turn my head to the side and bury my face in the pillow as I try to get a handle on my emotions. I quietly hear the door close and I know that he has left.

_Oh Fifty. I'm sorry I can't handle this exactly as you would like. _

The nurse comes in about an hour later handing me my discharge papers. I sign them and gather my things. I notice that Christian had brought me a change of clothes at some point. I gingerly slip into them and take my things with me as I leave the room.

"Miss Steele." A man says. "I'm here to escort you home."

"Who are you?" I ask as I try to step away from him.

"I've been hired by Mr. Grey to be your security detail." He states simply.

"And which home are you referring to?" I ask unsure exactly where Christian has asked him to take me and unsure of where I consider to be home at the moment.

"The Escala miss." He says.

"I'd like to go to my apartment please. Not the Escala." I say surprised with myself.

"I don't know that Mr. Grey will be accepting of that Miss." He unsurely replies.

"Mr. Grey will deal." I say quietly "What did you say your name was?"

"Sawyer Miss. Luke Sawyer." He states as he walks me towards the large black Audi.

(Hehe Sawyer is here early!)

I move quietly into the back seat as Sawyer moves the Audi away from the parking lot and delivers me to my apartment building. He follows me up the stairs and does a quick sweep of the apartment before leaving me there. I lock the door behind him as he leaves and I hear him on the phone out in the hallway.

"Sir, she has been delivered to her apartment." Silence. "Yes I know you asked me to bring her to the Escala." Silence. "I couldn't go against her wishes Sir. She already looked distraught and if I had tried to force her anywhere I thought she would break." Silence. "Yes I'll wait outside the door until you arrive Sir."

I hear the conversation silence and I know that Christian is coming here. Slowly I set my things down and move towards the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip out of my clothes. I feel dirty and I need to try to wash the feeling of guilt from my body.

I let the water cascade down my body and I feel myself become completely overwhelmed all over again. I sink to the floor of the shower and cry.

_How could I let this happen to myself? I knew how to defend myself. I should have tried harder. I let this happen. I should have quit when Christian asked me to. I was so stubborn. I wouldn't be in this situation if I had just set down my pride and listened._

I'm vaguely aware of the door to my apartment opening. I hear my name being called and I know that Christian is here.

"Ana… Baby where are you?" He says. Then I hear the door to the bathroom open and I know that he has found me.

His hand reaches inside the shower and turns off the water. He pulls open the door all the way and leans down with a towel attempting to wrap me up in it like a baby. I flinch away at his touch and I see the emotions flit across his face. He reluctantly hands me the towel in a manner that doesn't involve me being touched and I gingerly stand up and wrap myself in it.

"What can I do Ana? Please don't shut me out like this." He begs. I know he is begging because I avoided contact.

"I'm not trying to shut you out Christian. I'm simply trying to move on. It's going to take time and right now I can't bare the thought of anyone touching me. I just can't." I whisper.

"We'll get through this. Together." He responds quietly as I see his mind switch into gear. I know that look. It's the look that tells me he is trying to find the best way to handle what's coming next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all like this chapter. It's my longest one yet! Please leave me a review letting me know what you all think so far. It really helps me crank out the story when I get encouragement! **

**Thanks,**

**Anna xx**

I close my bedroom door behind Christian and slowly get changed. My mind is reeling with everything that has happened. How does someone accept something like this? I am slipping on my bra and undies as I realize that they are a duplicate set to the ones that Hyde ruined. I try to tear them from my body and find myself again in tears.

_Come on Steele. Get it together. Stop being such a wimp._ _Wait. I have every right to be a wreck. This is something you're SUPPOSED to be upset about._

I internally struggle with myself as I hear my bedroom door open. I look up to see Christian moving to my drawers and pulling out a different set of underwear.

"How… how did you know?" I ask trying to stop the tears.

"I remember the set, and you wouldn't be laying on the floor half way into a pair of underwear if that wasn't the problem." He says quietly.

"Oh." I say trying to stand. I see him offer out his hand to me and I know I should take it. That's what normal people would do if they needed help standing.

_This is the first step to recovery Steele. Don't think about it negatively. Just know it's one small step towards feeling better._

I hesitantly reach out and touch his hand. He softly holds my hand in place but doesn't pull. Just allows it to be there for my use, so that I can stand all on my own. I note this to myself and give him a weak smile.

"Please come stay at the Escala Ana." He says as I finish dressing. "I would feel so much better knowing that you are out of his reach if you aren't going to press charges."

"Christian… I… I don't know." I say hesitantly.

"You don't have to sleep in my bed or do anything with me until your ready. I can have the guest room made up for you and I can even have it painted. You can even bring your furniture if you wish. I just want to make sure you have security around you at all times. I don't want to see anything else happen to you Ana." He says quietly as he takes a step towards me.

I shakily remain standing where I am instead of stepping back.

_Good job Steele. You can do this. One more step towards getting better._

"Ok." I say quietly. "But if I start to feel uncomfortable I'm coming back here. That means no pressure from you to do anything. Including having a security guard too close. Everything still needs to remain the way I want it to."

"Alright baby. Let's pack your things." He replies as he grabs my suitcases and begins to shove everything I own into them with care.

It takes about an hour but everything is finally packed and the car is out in front of my apartment building ready to take us over to the Escala. I gingerly slide into the car and sit by the window as Christian climbs in the other side. As the car begins to move I sense him shifting closer to me.

"Please… don't." I say quietly not wanting to hurt him but not feeling ready for any close contact.

"Ok." He replies softly, but I can see the hurt from my rejection in his eyes.

To try and soften the blow a little I reach out and touch my fingertips to his. It's the most I can really handle right now, but it's a step in the right direction. He allows our fingers to touch for the ride then slowly pulls them away as we arrive. He retrieves my luggage from the back of the car and walks with me towards the elevator.

"I've arranged for Dr. Flynn to come over tonight and talk with you." He states as we are riding up.

"You've done what?" I ask him incredulously.

"Ana, it's quite obvious that you are going to need help working through this. You can't just expect to be okay. You need to talk to someone. I know that I told you I wouldn't pressure you Ana, but any doctor is going to recommend that you speak to someone. Events like this can be emotionally and mentally scarring. I just want to see you get better. If you'd rather talk to me…" He begins.

"It's fine Christian. I'll talk to Flynn. Just please don't spring it on me next time. I can't handle it right now." I reply softly knowing that he just has my best interests at heart.

_My supportive Fifty. He's finally getting that I don't need his vengeance towards Hyde. I just need his support in my decisions and his support in handling my own mental issues before I tackle Hyde._

"Alright." He says gently touching my fingertips with his. I inhale sharply at the contact and he shifts his fingers quickly.

"No. Please… keep them there. I need to do this. I can't hide from it forever." I state as strongly as I can.

"That's my strong Ana." He says softly.

I spend the next hour unpacking my things and flop on to the bed when I finish. That's when I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Hey baby, It's time for dinner." He says sweetly.

"I'm not really hungry…" I reply slowly. Then I see the look of irritation cross his face.

_Oh Fifty… you and your food issues._

"But it's fine. I'll try." I add.

He extends his hand to me and I touch my fingertips to his as a sign that I want to but I'm not ready yet.

"I'm sorry Christian… I just can't yet. It was too hard to have that much contact earlier. I'm trying I really am. I just need baby steps. It's not just you… it's anyone." I say quietly. He nods his head and leads the way down to dinner.

"Here you are Ana." Gail says sweetly as she sets a small plate of mac and cheese down in front of me.

I smile at the gesture and thank her as I begin to eat. I quickly finish my plate not realizing how hungry I was. Before I can even say anything there is another plate in front of me. I finish this one too then excuse myself from the table. I make my way up the stairs and back to my room. It's not long before I hear a knock on my door.

"Ana, Flynn is here. Where would you like to meet with him?" Christian asks.

"Is in here alright?" I question

"It's perfectly fine." He responds quietly as he shuts the door.

I shift under the covers feeling safer if there is something other than air between Flynn and me. The door opens again and Dr. Flynn steps in shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Ana." He says softly.

"Hi."

"How are you today?" He asks.

"I've been better." I respond "But you already knew that."

"I did." He says gently "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Do I want to? No. Should I? Yes." I say

"Then lets start with how you're feeling about what happened." He replies

"Well… I'm feeling violated… angry… upset… sad…" I start to list.

"That is completely normal Ana. When things like this happen its natural to feel upset and violated. Someone else forcibly violated you it is bound to bring up feelings of anger and violation even being sad is ok. Dealing with something like this isn't easy but it helps if you let someone else in enough to help you." He says.

"I'm trying… I really am but anytime I make contact with someone all I can see is him towering over me telling me that I was teasing him. It was as good as him saying I asked for it. I didn't want it. All I wanted was to be out of there… away from him." I begin to cry.

"Ana." He says softly trying to cut in.

"It's my fault." I continue over him. "I should have just listened to Christian. I should have quit when he told my Hyde was a little fucker. I should have listened but I didn't. I was my stupid stubborn self that thought I could handle whatever Hyde would throw at me. But I couldn't. I couldn't handle it and look where it got me. I'm an emotional and mental wreck that can't bear to be touched by anyone. If I were just Christian's submissive like he'd originally wanted I wouldn't be in this situation. I'm so mad at myself I can't stand it."

"Ana. Don't blame yourself for this. As for submitting to Christian… that wouldn't be productive. By not being his submissive you have made yourself his equal. That is to be respected Ana. You've brought him so far by not doing what he wanted. It was natural for you to resist his control and though you resisted his control about this it still does not make it your fault. Hyde made his own choices to bring pain to your life. If he wanted to do this to you he would have found a way whether you had quit or not." He says seriously.

"It's really not my fault?" I ask quietly

"No. It's not." He says firmly.

"Ok…" I say hesitantly. "But even with admitting that I still don't think I could bear to have someone touch me… in any way."

"That will come with time Ana. Just be patient and work up to it. Slowly progress and eventually things will begin to go back to normal. Maybe you and Christian can even work at it together." He says sweetly.

"Thank you." I reply shifting into a more comfortable position. Talking really did help… I don't feel so tense.

"You're welcome Ana. Please remember to call me if you need absolutely anything." He says firmly. "Also please consider what Christian said about pressing charges. It might be more liberating than you think." He adds as he leaves the room.

I shift down in the bed to a laying position and hear the front door shut. Then I hear footsteps in the hall and know that Christian is coming up to check on me. The door cracks open and he quietly steps in. I feel the weight of the bed shift as he sits at the foot of the bed.

"How did it go baby? Did it help at all?" He asks

"It helped some…" I reply quietly "He had a nice idea though. You know to help with my aversion to being touched."

"And what would that be?" He responds.

"That we could work on it together… then I won't feel so weak for being scared." I say quietly.

Christian is quiet as he processes the idea.

"Yes. I suppose we could try that." He says as he reaches for my fingertips. I allow him this small victory.

_Oh my Fifty. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay in getting you an update! I was busy all day. So here it is now. Hope you all enjoy it. Yes, I know it's a short chapter but when I have a little more time (tomorrow) I will write a longer one. Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you all think! **

It's been a week since Christian and I decided to work together on our issues. With slow progress I am finally able to touch his shoulders and he is able to touch my arms again. It's tedious and exhausting trying to work through all of the emotions that come along with it but it is well worth it.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Christian murmurs as he comes behind me and gently touches his hands to my biceps.

"Same goes for you. I can't be the only one receiving praise." I say quietly as I turn around and look at him. He keeps his hands on my arms and I slowly breathe in and out trying to control my emotions. I feel his hands drop from my arms and watch him take one step back.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable."

"I didn't Christian. I'm just trying to regain control of my life. I feel like I my mental stability was run over by a train. It's really nothing to do with you. It's just touch that triggers flashbacks…" I mumble the last part.

"I don't want to push you Ana. I know what it's like to feel as though you don't have control over your life or the mental state you're in. We will take this as slow or as fast as you would like." He replies brushing my hand with his. "Can we try something?" he asks hesitantly.

I silently look at him and nod.

"I promise I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable." He assures me as he takes a step closer. I watch as his lips slowly approach mine. I want this. I know I want this but I feel my heart pounding a million miles a minute and I feel completely overwhelmed. I feel his lips gently brush against mine. My body stiffens but I hold my place and gently move my hands up to his face to let him know that I'm ok with it.

He pulls back and looks at me. "You let me kiss you." He says in awe.

"I did." I say quietly as I try to sort through my emotions.

"Are you ok? Did I push you too far?" he asks worriedly.

"You didn't push me to far. It was just enough. By doing that I know that I can get better… I was beginning to feel like I was going to be stuck like this." I worry out loud "But by being strong enough to handle something intimate I know I'm strong enough to get back to normal." I tell him.

"I never doubted you." He replies as he walks towards the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Here let me." I say laughing lightly and moving into the kitchen and looking to try and bring some normalcy back to our lives. I move to the fridge and pull out the ingredients for spaghetti. I make quick work of it and have dinner on the table nearly twenty minutes later.

"Remind me to have you take over some of the cooking for Gail." He says as he makes a dent into his large helping of food.

"I don't know that I'd go that far." I say giggling. I hear the noise come out and it surprises me.

"I've missed that sound." He says softly.

"…I have too…" I say in awe. "I think you and your crazy notions may be the best medicine for me Mr. Grey."

"Ms. Steele… I am happy to be anything for you." He replies grinning at me.

"Christian." I say hesitantly. "Do you think that Dr. Flynn could come back?"

"Of course. Why didn't you ask sooner? I'll get him here as soon as possible." He asks sounding slightly irritated that I hadn't.

I hesitate for a moment. "Because I needed a time that I knew you were free. I'd like to ask you to sit quietly with me and just listen. Not interject." I add seeing his face "Just listen so that you know exactly how I'm feeling. It may help you help me."

"Baby, of course. I would go to the edges of the earth for you." He admits. "Just let me go call John and then I'll be back."

I stand and move towards him. "Just one more thing." I say as I brush my lips to his.

"Thank you." He says as he looks at me in shock.

"I just had to make sure that I could do it again." I say shyly.

"I'll be right back." He says moving quickly from the room.

A few minutes later he returns and says, "Flynn will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Oh. That was quick." I say smiling. "Where would you like to do this?"

"How's the great room? There is plenty of seating." He replies

"That sounds perfect." I answer as I move around getting things set up for Dr. Flynn.

Not long after I finish getting things set up I hear a knock at the door and I know Flynn is here to see me. I just hope that Christian can keep his temper as I go through everything. If only I knew how he was going to respond to hearing things from my perspective.

"Ana, Dr. Flynn is here." I hear Christian say.

"Hello, Ana. What is it that you needed to see me about so urgently?" he asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"I don't know that it's necessarily urgent…" I say looking inquisitively towards Christian. "But I would like to try and talk through exactly what happened with Hyde. I think Christian needs to know and I think I need to tell someone… well in this case two someones." I say nervously.

Flynn looks at me in awe and shock. Then he proceeds to say, "Well then Ana. Where would you like to begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the length of the last chapter. I've been processing this one all day so that I could put it on the paper for you guys and get it to you as soon as possible.**

**Remember to leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Anna xx**

(Christians POV)

Ana takes a seat on the couch and I follow her lead sitting close but not touching her so as not to make this harder than it needs to be for her. Flynn sits in the armchair near the couch and waits patiently for Ana to begin.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning then." She says looking nervously between the two of us. "I was working late and Jack was also in the office. He told me I could leave and I decided I wanted to grab a quick cookie from the kitchen downstairs before I left as a little reward to myself for working hard all day." I watch as a guilty look comes over her face.

"It's ok Ana. You can do this." I reassure her.

"That's when Jack walked in." She hesitates for a moment before continuing. "He started telling me what a tease I am and how I need to give him what he wants so I can keep my job. He had all of my emails to Christian from the main server and was trying to use them as black mail against me." She says as she begins to cry. "He told me that he would make sure I never worked at another publishing company in Seattle. He… he just kept coming closer and before I knew it I was against the wall. I tried to keep him talking but he wouldn't give in to the distraction. He just kept trying to make me believe that I was asking for it. He told me to be a good girl and keep quiet but I kept calling for Christian. When I wouldn't stop he clamped his hand down over my face and shook his head. He tore my blouse to use as a gag and then all I could do was cry. He was too strong and bigger than me… I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried I really did. But nothing I did could get him to stop. That's when I blacked out. I don't remember anything after watching him pull down his pants."

I watch as Ana curls her knees up and hugs them to herself. I can hardly contain the rage I have towards Hyde and I begin to pace. I had promised Ana that I would listen. That I wouldn't interject.

_Keep moving Grey. Just keep moving. Then maybe you won't tear your hair out of your head._

I run my fingers through my hair and know that both Flynn and Ana probably easily see the anger radiating from my body.

"Ana." Dr. Flynn says calling Ana's and my attention back to him. "It was very brave of you to share that with and it shows that you are progressing much faster than I would have hoped. Now how do you feel knowing that Christian knows exactly what happened?" he asks curiously.

"Well…" Ana replies slowly. "I'm a little nervous as to how he's taking it. I knew he wasn't going to be happy but I'm a little afraid he is going to go on a killing spree."

"You bet your ass I am!" I shout "That bastard is going to get what's coming to him whether I give it to him or the cops do!"

"Christian I…" She replies softly.

I however keep going. "Hyde is going to die an excruciatingly painful death for causing you pain Ana. I'll make sure that it's long and drawn out making it as horrible for him as this experience was for you." I run my fingers through my hair pulling at it as I go.

"Thank you John. That's all I can handle for tonight." She tells Flynn.

"I'll be in touch soon Ana." Dr. Flynn replies as he shows himself to the door.

"Ana." I say quietly as I turn to her.

"Christian, please don't cry." She says softly as I feel her fingers brush a tear from my cheek. "I needed to do that. I needed you to know exactly what I went through. I've never felt more helpless in my life than I did that day. I never want to feel that way again. But talking through it is helping me to see that I can't be afraid of everyone. You didn't harm me… Hyde did. Therefore I need to try to not be scared of your touch. It was your arms that took me away from the pain not that brought me to it."

I feel her shakily move her body against mine and I am hit with the desire to hold her tightly in my arms and never let her go. But I know this is a big step for her and that I can't push it.

Ana continues to speak after she's settled a little in the position next to me. "I've also decided that I would like to look into pressing charges. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it yet… but talking through it once has helped change my mind about it a great deal. I know now that I can't do this on my own. I'm going to need help… and I'm going to need to see justice before I can really start to find peace with the situation." She adds sounding stronger than before.

"I'll be right next to you baby." I say looking her in the eyes and gently brushing my lips to hers.

"It can wait till tomorrow though right?" she asks looking at me nervously as though I might combust.

"Of course it can. I'm just happy that you are seeing to it that the bastard rots in a prison cell. However, I'm all for the death penalty." I say with a devious grin.

"Christian, don't start on that tonight. I'm already exhausted enough from sharing." She says exasperatedly.

"Alright alright." I say smiling. "Shall we go to bed Miss Steele?" he asks holding his hand out to me.

I watch as she inhales deeply and contemplates my offer.

"I can't promise it will go well if I wake up with you curled around me… but I'll try. For you I will try anything Mr. Grey." She says determinedly.

I grasp her hand with mine and lead her to the bedroom. She takes one of my large t-shirts from the drawer and dresses herself in it. I watch as she climbs into the bed and curls up into a ball. While she lies there I move to the bathroom and get ready for bed. By the time I come back she is sound asleep and feel the corners of my mouth tug up into a smile. Watching her lie peacefully as she sleeps lets me see that she is going to be alright… but these next few weeks are going to be hell as she tries to confront Hyde and relives the nightmare over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated. I've been super busy with work and getting ready to go back to school. Anyway… I felt my muse strike me tonight so I decided to give you all a chapter for your patience before I go to bed. I hope you all enjoy it. As always please let me know what you think. I know that you all are entitled to your own opinions however, if you could just try not to destroy my work I would appreciate it. **

**Thanks,**

**Anna xx**

I awake in the morning feeling extremely warm. As my body and mind begin to wake I realize that Christian is indeed wrapped around me like a moth clinging to the light. I can feel the panic beginning to set in…

_I can't escape. I can't move. I feel like I can't breathe. Breathe Steele… Breathe._

I try to remain as calm as possible as I talk myself through the situation. I feel trapped and since the incident feeling trapped isn't something that I want to deal with. However, the longer I lay there the more I begin to realize that I'm not going to be harmed… I mean it's CHRISTIAN. He's not going to hurt me… unless I give him permission. I giggle lightly to myself and I feel him stir next to me.

"OH! I'm so sorry baby!" He exclaims practically leaping away from me.

"Christian. It's ok. I was managing to work myself through it. It was surprisingly helpful." I say trying to finish processing how I feel and trying to make him feel a little better.

"Well since we are awake… how does breakfast sound?" he happily asks sounding like a giddy little boy.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful." I say smiling as I climb out of bed.

I watch as he moves out of the room and I follow him into the kitchen. Then I proceed to sit on the barstools to watch him cook.

"What would you like today Miss Steele?" He asks sounding formal and professional.

I giggle lightly and say "Pancakes and bacon."

"Good to see you're hungry." He says seeming quite pleased that I asked for such a plateful.

I simply smile at him and watch as he moves swiftly around the kitchen. I watch as his muscles move with his body and they gently flex as he lifts things. God he really is a beautiful man. Next thing I know I am looking directly into his eyes and he is asking "So Miss Steele… What ARE you staring at?"

"Well Mr. Grey. I just so happen to be staring at your fine looking muscles." I crack a grin as I look deep into his eyes.

"I would show you more of them Miss Steele however, we are currently working through some touch issues, you still need to eat, and the good detective will be here at noon. So we really do need to keep moving." He responds knowingly

I glance over at the clock to see that It's already 11:30.

"Oh… I had no idea." I say shocked seeing the time.

"Right. So here is breakfast and you should probably eat quickly." He says as he begins to happily munch away at his pancakes.

I dig into my food and It's quickly gone. Then I move from the counter and into the bathroom. I feel slightly sticky and want to at least rinse off. I spend a few minutes to myself in the shower rinsing off and preparing for what I'm about to do. I am about to begin the process of pressing charges against Jack Hyde for my rape and Christian is going to help me. I slowly step out of the shower and dry off. Then I grab a set of jeans and a comfy sweatshirt to wear for the day so as to be as comfortable as possible during this uncomfortable experience. Just as I am finishing up putting my hair in a braid I hear the door and I move into the grand room with the large couches. I take a seat on one and wait for Christian to come back into the room.

"Ana." He says softly "You remember Detective Yardley."

"Of course." I say standing up to shake his hand.

"Mr. Grey didn't force you to press charges did he Miss Steele?" Detective Yardley asks.

"No. Why?" I inquire.

"Well this is going to be a very grueling and often times painful and difficult process for the victim. So I want to be sure that you are choosing to do this for yourself and not because Mr. Grey wants you to." The detective clarifies.

"Of course. Yes I came to this decision on my own after talking through the experience with Christian and with a Doctor. I just found it helpful to talk to someone about what I went through. Therefore I definitely think it would be helpful to tell people what happened so that my rapist can be put behind bars." I say trying to sound strong.

"Miss Steele, that is definitely the right way to make a decision about this and I hope you find the closure that you are looking for after the procedure is over. Shall we begin?" Yardley asks.

"Sure." I reply reaching for Christian's hand. He gently takes my hand and rubs circles with his thumb.

"What happened on the date in question Miss Steele?" Detective Yardley inquires.

I state the story of my rape again. I tell him what happened in the basement down to the last detail and by the end I am shaking and Christian has wrapped a blanket around me.

"Thank you Miss Steele. That was very detailed and that will only help you in the court trial. Who do you believe was your attacker?" the detective asks.

I look skeptically at him. "Jack Hyde…" I say not sure how to answer.

"I just need to have it down on the record that you are accusing him." He says explaining the question. "Do you give us permission to access your rape kit from the hospital?"

"Yes." I say quietly knowing that it will help them prove Hyde's guilt.

"Well I believe that's all for now Miss Steele. Do you have any questions?" The detective asks

"Not as of now but I will call you if I think of any." I reply already feeling more empowered and in more in control of what Is happening around me. I see now why Christian always wants control.

"Well… how do you feel sweetie?" Christian asks sweetly

"I feel ok. A little drained but definitely more in control of my life again and a little more like I am ready to get back on my feet. It's just going to take some time to get there." I say positively.

"Good. So what do you say to a relaxing day today?" he asks as his eyes light up and he seems full of boy like energy.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." I grin at him and he moves off to get things ready.

I collect the things from around the apartment that Christian asks me to grab and I place them all in a bag.

"So where are we going Christian?" I ask curiously.

"Well it's a surprise Miss Steele… You'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
